What Do We Do Now?
by FFWriterIntheChatroom
Summary: A AU post-ep for Stargazer in A Puddle. "“Are you sure?” A small smile spread across her lips as she stood up, pulling him with her and pressing her lips to his. “Always.” B/B Chapter 3 up now! Now contains spoilers for Widow's Son in the Windshield.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: An AU multi-chap post-ep for Stargazer in a Puddle, it starts with B/B eating at the diner after the almost wedding, I was going to start it with them at the reception but every time I tried it came out as one big fat cliché! So I changed course  Hope you enjoy it! I know I should be working on Bring on the Wonder but this wouldn't leave me alone! Reviews make my day 

Spoilers: Stargazer in a puddle

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, if I did B/B would be hitting the sack at least once an episode.

----------

"How can you possibly still think that marriage holds any kind of value, Booth? Angela is married to a man who she doesn't even remember, yet she's with Hodgins. More evidence to the fact that a piece of paper and a ceremony in no way solidify or represent commitment or love, marriage is an anti-''

"Antiquated ritual that has no place in modern society." Booth finished. "Yeah, I got it Bones." He said, violently squirting more ketchup on his hamburger. Brennan silently observed him, confused by the tense clench of his jaw.

"You're angry." Brennan stated, sipping her milkshake.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No Bones, I'm not, okay? Just drop it."

"Fine, but if you told me what your angry about then maybe I could help." Brennan said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Booth looked at her and she could see in his eyes the internal struggle, deciding whether or not to tell her the truth. Finally the truth won out and he leaned toward her like he always does when he's trying to make a point.

"Fine Bones, you wanna know what I'm angry about?" He asked dropping his hamburger on his plate. "I'm angry because I'm tired of you dismissing anything you don't understand as scientifically incorrect or irrational or any other of your other lame-ass excuses. You're scared by the thought of committing yourself to one person so you close off any possibility of more by filing it away as an antiquated ritual. And it pisses me off."

Somewhere inside her Brennan knew what he was saying was true, and she was disturbed by the fact that he knew her so well. But she wasn't anywhere near admitting it anyone, especially to Booth.

"None of that is true, Booth. I'm not scared of lasting relationships because there is no such thing as a lasting relationship." She said and as the words left her mouth she found that she regretted them. For reasons that she did not understand, she wanted Booth to think that she was capable of maintaining a relationship, that she believed in all the things that he believed. She just couldn't bring herself to say the words, saying it felt like a betrayal to the person she has been all these years.

"Fine, Bones." Booth said his voice a mixture of frustration and sadness. "Forget I said anything, you ready?" He said, standing up and dropping a few dollar bills on the table.

The ride to her apartment was filled with silent tension. Brennan suspected Booth was still angry about what she said, his knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel. She leaned her head back against the headrest and winced as the pins holding her hair up into an elegant bun poked her in the skull. She pulled them out and gently shook out her hair, only to look over and see Booth's grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"What, what?" He asked looking at her, then looking back at the road.

"You're body language became increasingly tense over the course of the last five seconds. That would indicate that something that happened in the last five seconds bothered you enough that you would-''

"Enough, Bones. I got it. And it's nothing, okay? I'm just anxious to get this tux off that's all." He said.

"Even I know that was a lie."

Booth sighed and ran his hand over his face as he pulled up to Brennan's building.

"Are you still mad at me about my views on marriage?" She asked.

"I was never mad at you Bones." He said.

"You seemed mad."

"I wasn't I was just, ya know, frustrated. That's it, okay? I'm not mad at you." He said smiling a little.

Brennan smiled back. "Do you want to come up for a drink? We never got that open bar we were promised at the reception." She said, her small smile turning into a full blown grin.

Booth couldn't help but smile back, not when she was grinning at him like that. He was powerless.

"Sure, Bones. But just one."

----------

4 drinks and one abandoned bow tie later, the pair were on Brennan's living room floor with a bottle of scotch between them. Booth poured them another shot as Brennan scowled at him.

"That doesn't count Booth, take it back."

"You asked me how many times I had been shot Bones, and I told you. You don't get to decide what counts and what doesn't! I was the one getting shot , so case closed. No changies, no take backs." Booth said, grinning at her smugly as they clinked their glasses together and downed another shot.

"It was an _accident _Booth, and it was only a flesh wound. I don't see why you're being so sensitive."

"You shot me! And I'm not being sensitive, you asked me how many times I had been shot and I answered, the fact that your one of the shooters is not my problem Bones."

"You dropped me on my head."

"Well if I ever ask you how many people have dropped you on your head, feel free to include me in that list."

"It's a short list, you're the only person who has ever dropped me on my head."

"New topic, please." Booth requested as Brennan reached for the bottle and sloppily poured them both another shot, drops of liquid decorating her hardwood floors.

"Oops." She said and attempted wiping up the spilled alcohol with the heel of her hand.

Booth couldn't stop a full fledge laugh from escaping his lips. "You okay there, Bones?" He asked.

"Fine. My hand is actually quite absorbent." She said, stumbling a little over the word absorbent.

He laughed again and leaned in to grab the scotch bottle, she was still trying to mop up the scotch and their foreheads bumped a little. They both flinched at the sudden contact, two foreheads burning where skin had met skin. "Sorry." Booth mumbled before pouring them another shot.

"What do you think Angela and Hodgins are doing right now?" Booth asked, looking for a topic that would distract him from the fact that his lips had been inches from Bones. _Inches. _If he had leaned in just a little bit more he could have….

"Probably having sex." Brennan said calmly.

Booth's eyes widened. She just had to say sex didn't she?

"_Bones_." Booth hissed.

"What? It's true." Brennan said, chuckling at Booth's obvious discomfort.

"I know but still." He said shaking his head a little, trying to clear away certain mental images.

"You're a grown man Booth, you know you're allowed to say the word sex right?" She asked leaning closer to him to grab the scotch bottle, her fingers grazed his and his stomach clenched.

"I know Bones, can we get off this?" Booth asked nervously. His judgment was already impaired from the alcohol the last thing he needed was to be talking about sex with Bones to make him even more impaired.

Brennan chuckled again. "I don't see how you ever go on dates if you're made this uncomfortable when someone says the words sex. You're a prude." She said pointing at him and grinning before swallowing another scotch. She made a face afterwards, the alcohol burning as it slid down her throat.

"I am not a prude Bones, okay, trust me. Seeley Booth is the furthest thing from a prude." He said poking himself in the chest and then knocking back another shot.

Brennan laughed. "Whatever you say." She said, meeting his eyes and smiling. He smiled back and held her gaze.

Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers, it was barely a kiss, just a touch. Just his need to be closer to her, have a part of them physically connected.

The electric pulse he felt as soon as their lips touch, he expected. The frenzied need to have his lips on her everywhere, he expected. The sureness that he would never be able to think of anything else but the softness of her lips, he expected. What he didn't expect however, was her reaction.

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, parting her lips and inviting his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't escape the moan that resonated deep in his throat when her tongue ran along his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into his lap, both groaning at the sensation of the friction between their bottom halves.

Booth, knowing full well that this could be his only chance to experience everything that was Temperance Brennan, dragged his lips away from her and pressed hot open mouth kisses all down her neck before lightly sucking on the delicate curve of her jaw.

"Booth." Brennan sighed, scratching through the hairs on the back of his neck, using her grip to pull his face back up to hers, sighing contently when their lips met again.

Brennan's hands traveled down Booth's shoulders, _He has very well developed triceps, _she thought, _How did I not notice that before?_

Her hands finally landed on their destination, and she hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, accidentally ripping one of the buttons. "Careful Bones, it's a rental." Booth grinned against her neck before kissing her just below her earlobe.

Brennan pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room, her head falling back against the couch as Booth pulled down on of the straps of her dress and kissed her all across her now bare shoulder.

Booth moaned against her skin as Brennan's hands found their way to his belt buckle.

He wanted this. God knows how long he has been waiting for this exact moment, how long he has waited for her to be ready, for her to see him. But he always pictured there to be declarations of feelings and slow passionate kisses before, not shots and bickering. He thinks they need to wait, they need to do this right. But the alcohol coursing through his veins and her hands undoing his belt buckle said otherwise. He didn't trust himself when it came to her, to make the right decision for her, _ for them. _So he would leave it up to her.

"Bones." He said grabbing her hands and holding them in his own.

"What?" She asked, her voice breathy and hushed, meeting his eyes for the first time since he kissed her. His heart stopped. Her eyes were a shade of blue he had never seen before, they were dark and cloudy with desire. Desire for _him. _

He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, that next to his son she was his whole world and that he didn't want this to be just sex, that he lo- cared about her too much for that. But that look in her eyes wouldn't let his mouth form the words.

"Are you sure?" Is all he could muster.

A small smile spread across her lips as she stood up, pulling him with her and pressing her lips to his.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay so thank you so much for your reviews on the first chapter! This one is a little bit short but my brain kind of turned off when I got to the end of it so I figured I would just post it while I waited for inspiration to hit. I am thinking of continuing this into an AU look at Widow's Son in the Windshield, but I haven't made up my mind! If you think I should leave it in the comments. Hope you enjoy! **

**Reviews make me smile :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Damn you HH. **

-------------------

Her mind was the first thing to wake up. Considering the amount of alcohol she ingested the night before she estimated it would be a few minutes until she could open her eyes, the steady throbbing in her temples making that impossible at the moment. The memories that suddenly flooded back to her only intensified the headache.

Oh, God.

She was suddenly hyper-aware of his skin on hers, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and his hand resting just above the curve of her ass. She felt hot, like his skin was an iron and she was on fire. Without opening her eyes she could tell that his head shared her pillow, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

Deciding that there was no other option, she cracked one eye open and wished she hadn't.

She had never seen him asleep before, he looked different somehow, he didn't have the worry lines etched into his forehead that he so often carries throughout the day. And more than that he looked happy, a small smile on his lips. It made him look younger. But despite all of that he was still _Booth._ Which was what made all of this so wrong.

His breathing started to become less even and his grip on her tightened. He was waking up, causing Brennan to go into a panic.

She desperately tried to free herself from his grasp without fully waking him, but they were too tangled. There was no way she could extract herself without him knowing.

He sighed and buried his head in the crook of her neck, drawing soothing circles on her hip with his thumb. Brennan bit her lip. This was not supposed to feel this good. It was supposed to be awkward and wrong not _comfortable. _

He shifted again, impossibly closer, and Brennan knew he was awake. Her heart started to beat quicker, and she wondered whether she should speak. Luckily, he took that possibility away from her when he softly kissed her collarbone. Her whole body froze. They couldn't start this. Last night was not the beginning of some romantic relationship or deeper connection. It was a sexual release, that's all. Sex she could handle, cuddling and kisses in the morning she could not, that implied an emotional intimacy that she didn't want. _Not yet, anyway. _A small part of her mind added.

"Bones."

Brennan jumped a little when she realized during her internal conversation Booth's lips had moved to her ear.

He kissed just below her ear lobe and then moved down to her jaw, slowly making his way to her lips.

"Booth-'' Brennan's protests were silenced when his lips met hers. She had forgotten how it felt, how _he _felt. She sighed into the kiss when his tongue traced her bottom lip, asking permission.

She knew she couldn't let this go any further. Hot, lazy, Sunday morning sex would not be conducive to her stand that this was a mistake that should never happen again.

"Booth, stop." She said around his lips. Even though she didn't sound very convincing he obeyed.

He pulled back so he could look at her. It was the first time they had looked each other in the eye since the night before. Brennan tried to swallow a lump that suddenly appeared in her throat, he was looking at her like she was perfect. Like the only thing that existed on this planet. If she believed that love was a valid emotion, she would say that he looked like he loved her.

"Booth…" She started, irritated by how shaky and unresolved her voice sounded. "We need to stop."

His features dropped only for a second before he composed them into a careful mask. He rolled off of her and laid beside her in silence. She didn't know why she had a sudden ache in the pit of her stomach, like she had just done something wrong in denying them. She had done something _right_. Right?

"We work together. I mean you're the one who said that people in high-risk situations shouldn't be involved. You told me that." She said, feeling strangely like she was trying to explain herself. She shouldn't have to make excuses or explanations, this was obviously a mistake.

"I know I said that Bones, you don't have to remind me." Booth said grabbing his boxers from the floor and slipping them on, then sitting on the side of the bed his back to her.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked, uttering the same question she had asked him last night when they were standing at the altar.

"What do you want to do Bones?" He said turning around to look at her. It was such a simple question, but she couldn't help but feel that the implications weren't so simple. And he had that look again, that love look.

A swell of panic suddenly rose up in her stomach. "I want," She started. And for the first time in a very long time she wasn't sure of what she wanted. She knew what _they_ needed, but she didn't know what she wants.

He moved closer to her, so their faces were close, noses almost touching.

"I asked you, what do you want?" He asked again, his voice soft as he brushed a strand of hair off her face.

She was having difficulty forming thoughts with him this close. It was like every muscle in her body was aching to be connected with him, and before she could stop herself she closed the distance between their lips, a surge of electricity pumping through her at the contact_._ She instantly felt better the moment their lips were connected, she felt _whole. _

He immediately reciprocated, not even missing a beat. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if he knew this would happen when he moved closer, if he knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. That thought annoyed her, and she dug her nails further into his back, wondering only for a second how he had ended up on top of her, again, and his boxers had ended up on the floor, again.

----------

_Look at that little button right there. It wants it, it needs it, do it a favor and press it. The little button thanks you very much. Oh, me? I could care less……_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is no longer a post-ep for Stargazer in a Puddle, it's now an AU take on Widow's Son in the Windshield. It's still the same story though. Thank you so, so much for your awesome reviews on the previous chapters! Literally each one I read gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. Hope you like this chapter, I know it's kinda short and there isn't really any BB lovin, but hopefully the next one will be longer. R/R!**

**Spoilers: Widow's Son in the Windshield**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

"_Bones," his name for her slipped from his lips as a moan as she wrapped her legs around him tighter, sending him deeper. He kissed the hollow of her throat in between ragged pants, saying her name over and over like mantra each time he thrust harder into her. When she clamped her legs impossibly tighter around him as she came and moaned into his ear, he was gone. Everything but her was forgotten as he collapsed on top of her. _

The sound of the alarm sent Seeley Booth flying straight up in bed. He instinctively shot a hand out to smack the annoying device with much more force than was required before tiredly rolling out of bed and heading for the shower.

He had one of _those_ dreams again. Not that they were just dreams, they were memories, but that was beside the point. He hadn't slept right in months. Every time he would shut his eyes he would see her, he would see _them. _He was slowly losing his mind. And his wavering mental health wasn't helped by the fact that he hadn't seen her in weeks. She was ignoring his calls, spending all her time in the lab, denying his invitations for coffee and pie at the diner. Hell, she even pretended not to be home when he showed up at her door with Thai. He didn't know what else to do. Ever since she had calmly shown him the door after their fourth time at the bedroom rodeo, she had been avoiding him. He knew why. He knew her, she was afraid. Afraid of what that night (and next morning) had meant for them, because they both knew that what they shared was more than just sex. Even if one of them wouldn't admit it.

His work days had been filled with paperwork and tying loose ends on old homicide cases since apparently no one would throw him a bone, literally. No remains had been found in his jurisdiction and he was starting to think this was God punishing him. _'That's what you get for sleeping with your partner, Seel' _

So when Charlie brought him a case involving a human skull in a windshield, he was out the door before his junior Agent could give him the details of the case, all he needed to hear was that it required Bones. "Send the info to my phone." He called out over his shoulder as he repeatedly pushed the elevator button, opting for the stairs when it didn't come fast enough.

------

Booth, more optimistic than he had been in months, flashed a smile at the security guard as he got out his key card and made his way over to the forensic platform. His heart started beating a little faster as he spotted her. He was always surprised at how beautiful she made practicality look. She made hair pulled up into a sensible ponytail, a lab coat and comfortable shoes look sexier than most models in lingerie. Or maybe that was just him and he was in a hell of a lot more trouble than he thought.

He swiped his card and hesitantly walked up the platform standing next to Cam, wondering if he was the only one who noticed that she walked to the opposite side of the platform as soon as he got there.

"Indicating that he was crushed?" She asked a kid he had never seen before.

"Not crushed, pinned. Smothered? Perhaps in an industrial accident." The kid said.

"Is the guy that Bones is looking to replace Zack?" He asked Cam.

"Clark Edison, meet Special Agent Seeley Booth." Cam said.

"Hey what's up? Bones? That's funny, that's what all my friends called me back in college." Clark said.

Booth actually felt bad when Bones fixed one of her icy glares on him.

"Yah I like him," Booth said turning his attention towards Brennan. "You got a minute?" He asked her. "One minute." He added on when she turned her glare on him.

She silently walked towards him and he took that as a 'yes'.

"Oh, are you going to a crime scene? Do you need me?" Clark asked hopefully.

"I'll let you know." Brennan said coldly. _Poor kid._ Booth thought as he followed Brennan off the forensic platform.

"So, uh, we have a case." Booth said as they entered Brennan's office.

She could feel him looking at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You could've called." She said taking off her lab coat.

"Well you know the remains, their uh, out in the field so I figured we could drive over there together." He said.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself Booth." She said.

"I know that Bones, I'm not saying you aren't. I just," He searched his mind for a reason, other than he needed time alone to talk to her, that they should drive together.

"You just what Booth?" She asked turning towards him with her hands on her hips.

"It saves gas, us driving together. You know, good for the environment." He said putting on his best charm smile.

Her expression didn't change but a sigh escaped her lips. "Fine, let me get my kit."

-------

"So, how've you been?" He asked, stealing looks at her as they drove.

"Fine." She said. Her gaze firmly set out the window.

"Good, I've been good too." He said, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel. He knew she didn't mind silence, but this wasn't her comfortable silence, this had buckets of meaning and unresolved issues behind it.

He racked his brain for something to say to her, he wanted to ask her how she was. How she _really_ was. He was used to talking to her about everything, now she was treating him like he was a stranger. He had to wonder if this was worth it for one roll in the sheets?

The part of his mind that always had details of that night on repeat screamed _Yes!_ But the sane part of him that missed his best friend strongly disagreed.

"Listen, Bones…" He started, deciding a direct approach was best. She valued honesty, right? She had to at least give him credit for that.

"How far away is this crime scene?" She asked cutting him off. As if she sensed he was getting into personal territory.

"Were almost there." He said, looking at her one last time before deciding to wait to press the issue of their relationship. She clearly wasn't ready yet, and to be honest he wasn't sure he was ready either. They spent the rest of the drive in silence.

-----

_So what did you think? I know it was short but the next chapter will contain the infamous tackle scene in the bank vault! That should be fun. 3 I don't know if you know this but that little button down there allows you to comment on the story! Fun huh? Just thought I'd point that out….._


End file.
